Ashby: Cat and Squid: Mysterious
by truelifefranklin
Summary: Gabby goes out into the woods and happens upon a much more interesting experience than expected...


Ashby: Cat and Squid

Gabby walked quietly through the shady woods. The sun was setting and she would need to head back to the logging encampment soon. It had been a rather unsuccessful day wandering around in the forest in search for the prime spot to set up the next encampment. She decided it was time to head back and started making her way to the encampment.

Gabby walked for another 30 minutes, by now it was too dark to see where she was going. She should be able to see the encampment's lights from here, but she couldn't. She sat down with her back against a tree and accepted the fact that she was lost. Then, in the distance, she saw a small square light. _Yes, _Gabby thought, _people! Maybe they will help me. _

Gabby rested for a little while before starting to make her way towards the small light. She was soon able to make out the shape of a cabin of some sort, causing her to celebrate mentally. As she got closer and closer to the light, she thought about what she should do when she reached it.

Ashley moved around her cabin gracefully. She grabbed ingredients for her current work spinning and dancing back to the table and cauldron. She mixed and ground the components of the brew. She heard a movement from near the window and ignored it. She assumed it was just a creature of the forest like usual. She returned to her brew. Behind her she could hear the low protests of the recently shrunken and caged Meridian.

Gabby peeked into the window of the cabin and quickly moved away. What she had seen surprised her more than she thought it possibly could have. She was so surprised to see such a gorgeous girl in there. She quietly walked over to the door of the cabin and swallowed fearfully.

Ashley stopped dead when she heard the knock at her door. _Who could possibly be here? I'm in the middle of a forest and it's late at night too, _she thought. She opened the door slowly. Ashley had to stop her jaw from dropping when she saw the bodacious lumberjack in her doorway. Ashley admired her in all her plaid and glory.

"D-do you need help," Ashley stammered, stepping aside so the woman could enter.

"Yes, I do," Gabby replied, "Oh and my name is Gabby..."

"Ashley," she said awkwardly.

"You're beautiful," Gabby whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Then it happened. Gabby and Ashley moved quickly towards each other and started practically eating each others face. Ashley started to strip off Gabby's plaid button down, causing them to stumble backwards toward Meridian's cage. The cage was knocked to ground, by Gabby's glorious buttocks, killing Meridian due to the impact of her mini-body on the ground.

Gabby started stripping Ashley too, ignoring the newly deceased Meridian. They moved towards to bed. "Bend over, Gabby," Ashley pleaded.

Doing as commanded, she bent over one the bed. Suddenly she felt a slimy object hit her on the rear, looking over her shoulder she saw a large blue tentacle preparing for another smack and a look of pleasure on Ashley's face. "WHAT IS THAT," Gabby shouted.

"It's a tentacle, babe"

"Why is it h-here..?"

"I like it."

Putting the weirdness out of mind she continued letting the tentacles slap her. Over and over again. Ashley sat there, pleased with herself. When she was done watching, she let the tentacles go away and kissed Gabby on the back of the neck.

"Can you put on cat ears please," Gabby asked.

"Uhm... I guess."

Suddenly more tentacles appeared, grabbing Gabby's limbs and pulling her onto the bead abd restraining her in a BDSM-esque position. Gabby felt Ashley get onto the bed from the end. Ashley crawled sexily up the bed, wearing the ears of course. Ashley kissed Gabby, purring sexually while doing so, slowly working her was down for her lips to her neck, then her breasts. Stopping at the breasts, Ashley played with them before continuing down her body. Upon reaching Gabby's never-to-be-used birth cannon, she began to eat it out as if she was a zombie starved of flesh for months or even years, and Gabby began to orgasm. Once Ashley was done the tentacles released Gabby immediately began fingering Ashley.

_**CRASH**_

The door slammed down on the ground and the young lovers jumped up and covered themselves. In the door way stood a shadowy figure...

~~Titmuffins


End file.
